Feathers - HanJoo
by Fantasy's Mistress
Summary: B-Joo and Hansol are forced to separate after their rooms become too cluttered. Immediately they are lonely and seek one another out in the costumes room. Oneshot.


Hansol gripped onto B-Joo's hand tightly, "I don't want to leave you," he murmured, his eyes looking around the room. The rest of their Topp Dogg members were in there, all thirteen of them, and it was beginning to get stuffy.

P-Goon had suggested that they should split up into separate rooms and had pointed them all in different directions. He hadn't really cared who had ended up in each room, he just wanted the space to be able to prepare for the concert they were about to have.

B-Joo gave him a bright smile, "We'll be back together soon!"

Hansol shook his head, "No, I'd have to wait then! I don't want to wait."

The other man frowned slightly and squeezed Hansol's hand. He hummed slightly, the look of intense thinking coming over his face. Suddenly his face cleared and he smirked at his friend, "You know, there's a costume room that should be empty." He leant down, his lips brushing Hansol's ear, "How about we meet in there in five minutes?"

Hansol was quick to nod, his eyes lighting up in excitement. B-Joo gave a soft chuckle and let his hand go, "Off with you!" The rest of the team members gave the two of them grins, knowing how close they were, but not realising the depth of their relationship.

"You'll survive Hansol!" Jenissi called out, laughter written all over his face.

"If you miss him too much," Kidoh chuckled, "you can always find me and I can cheer you up!"

Hansol rolled his eyes at the teasing but laughed alongside them. He gave B-Joo one last lingering look before disappearing out of the door. He went to the other room and picked up his outfit. He scowled at it, not enjoying the dark colours. He wanted it to be bright like his hair! Why couldn't they all stand out on stage for once!

He checked the clock and sighed. It had barely been a minute and he already missed his B-Joo. He glanced around at the other members before ducking out of the room. He couldn't stand it any longer. Hansol made his way to the costumes room and went inside.

Although he was early, he was grateful he was. The room was spectacular! Hansol lost himself in the rows of costumes, looking at all the clothes and wishing he owned some of them.

A sudden chuckle sounded behind him and he jumped in shock. B-Joo was standing there, watching him.

"How long were you there?" Hansol asked, eyeing him in annoyance.

B-Joo took a step closer, "Long enough to see you fawning over those feathers. Pink? Really?"

"As if you don't like pink," he retorted, turning back to the table of feathers.

B-Joo came up behind him and put his hands on the table, either side of Hansol, locking the boy in, "I do like them. Very much." His tongue traced the shell of Hansol's ear.

Hansol's eyes fluttered in pleasure, and his knees buckled slightly, "Byungjoo…" he whispered the man's real name softly under his breath.

The man's hand picked up one of the feathers and ran it down Hansol's chest, causing him to shiver, "Do you like that?"

Hansol nodded slowly, his breathing picking up and coming out in short pants of need. B-Joo has always been able to make Hansol's body go into overdrive at any form of close contact.

B-Joo grinned and dropped the feather, much to Hansol's disappointment. Instead of picking it back up again to appease his lover, the man replaced the feather with his own hand, pulling Hansol's shirt up and over his head. He still kept Hansol's back to him, forcing him to stare at the table and the feathers as he disrobed him, pulling off his pants next.

When Hansol was standing their naked, B-Joo chuckled, "You're always so eager." His hand traced down Hansol's waist until he found the man's cock and gave it a harsh tug.

Hansol squeaked in shock at the rough movement, but felt himself twitch in response.

B-Joo laughed, "Don't act so shocked." He slid his hand between the man's legs and spread his thighs, "You know how I get when I don't get to see you often."

His finger ran along Hansol's entrance and the boy gasped, bracing himself on the table. As he panted, the feathers moved ever so slightly on the table, entrancing him.

"Hmm," B-Joo moved his other hand to Hansol's mouth, "Should you suck on my fingers first, or should I enter you dry?"

Hansol whimpered, flicking his tongue out to touch B-Joo's fingers longingly.

"So tempting," B-Joo whispered, "but I have a better idea. On your knees, now." He cracked a hand over Hansol's ass, turning it red for a moment. Hansol gasped and turned around, dropping to his knees willingly.

B-Joo undid his pants, revealing his leaking cock. He pressed it to Hansol's mouth and grinned, "Open up." Hansol opened his mouth happily, feeling B-Joo's erection slide immediately to the back of his throat. B-Joo's hands went to the back of Hansol's head and held it steady as he began to fuck Hansol's mouth.

Hansol whimpered and moaned as his throat was abused, but he didn't care. Even if this meant he couldn't sing afterwards, it would be worth it. His hand subconsciously went to his own erection and he gave it a couple of tugs before a sharp sting landed on his face. B-Joo had slapped him, and the man was now glaring down at him, "Did I tell you to touch yourself?"

Hansol curled his hands into fists and rested them on his thighs, being careful not to touch himself. The other man tilted Hansol's head back using his hair and continued to pound into him for a moment before withdrawing from his mouth. Hansol gasped softly and wiped his mouth.

But before he could get ready for anything else, B-Joo had him on his feet again, facing the table with his legs spread. B-Joo got behind him again and kissed his cheek, "Such a good boy."

With one smooth move, B-Joo thrust himself into Hansol's ass. The lubrication from the blowjob meant that it slid in easily, but Hansol still groaned at the sensation of being stretched and filled so quickly.

Without waiting for him to recover, B-Joo began to snap his hips quickly, leaving Hansol scrabbling at the table to find purchase and not fall over. He grabbed onto the edges, and with B-Joo's guiding hand on his back, he lay his torso down on the table of feathers. He shut his eyes in contentment, knowing that when he opened them he'd see three of his favourite things; colours, feathers, and his perfect lover.

B-Joo groaned softly at the tightness of Hansol's body. It always felt like he was a virgin, although he knew he wasn't. Hansol's body seemed to drink in his cock, demanding more and getting tighter with each thrust.

Hansol gasped loudly beneath him and he knew the man was about to come. He grinned wildly and reached around to grip Hansol's cock in a tight circle, cutting off any chance of release. Hansol cried out and squirmed beneath him, trying to get to B-Joo's hand to free himself but B-Joo slammed him back down on the table in a sign of dominance.

Hansol went slack from pleasure. His body was on the edge but he couldn't go over that small cliff to orgasm, so his body lay there in a state of pure electricity. His legs shook with need, and with every touch of B-Joo's cock on his prostate he whimpered.

Just as his mind began to drift away into subspace from the mix of pleasure and pain, B-Joo released his hand and, with a loud cry, Hansol came on the table.

B-Joo lasted several more thrusts before he too reached his climax. The two men panted as small aftershocks ran through their bodies which were still connected in the most pleasurable way possible.

Slowly Hansol came around and sat up slightly, leaning back against B-Joo's body, "Byungjoo," he breathed, love flowing through him. B-Joo wrapped his arms around Hansol's waist and hugged him gently. He glanced down at the feathers and his face turned to one of horror, "Byungjoo! I ruined some of the feathers!"

B-Joo started laughing when he glanced down, "Sweet Hansol, whatever shall we do?" Hansol was about to start panicking before B-Joo stopped him. "Hansol, they're not using any feathers tonight. But, if you're so worried, we can claim that it's our own special glue and stick them to our costumes."

Hansol gasped and looked back at him. He then noticed B-Joo's evil grin and the laughter in his eyes and realised he was joking. He snuggled against the man's warm chest and smiled as well, "I love you, Byungjoo."

"I love you too, my little Hansol."


End file.
